It is well known that it is difficult to form very high molecular weight polymers and then disperse those polymers into emulsions. Typically, such polymers (such as silicone elastomers or rubbers) are not soluble in many solvents and simply swell, but do not dissolve. For those reasons, working with such polymers in solutions or emulsions is very difficult.
Aqueous emulsions of cross-linkable siloxane emulsions are also well known and they can be used in a variety of applications most notably as film formers upon the removal of water. High molecular weight polymers are most desirable in these applications as they typically form films with improved properties over films formed from lower molecular weight polymers. However, it can be difficult to obtain satisfactory aqueous emulsions of high molecular weight polymers that can be crosslinked to form films upon removal of water. Typically high molecular weight polymers are difficult to emulsify due to their high viscosity and if they can be emulsified, somewhat poor quality emulsions having rather large particle sizes result. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity for improvement.